


The beggining of the end[DISCONTINUED]

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron:Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance and shiro are dead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: “Keith..be honest with me...will we ever be whole again?”“...i dont know the awnser to that...”“Neither do i”





	1. Chapter 1

Havana,Cuba 2067

Year 3 Of The Apocalypse

 

Keith had ran off to get supplies,leaving matt alone in the shack,he stared at the photo of shiro in his hands

“Shiro...” he let out a sigh “...i miss you

Shiro had died minutes after the apocalypse began,the gas was too much for him,he died holding matts hand and telling him how much he loved him,the minute shiro died,matts whole world fell apart..he had hoped pidge and hunk survived this mess.

Lance had died minutes after shiro,keith sobbing into lances jacket,crying out “please dont leave me..oh god..lance please..please stay with me..one more time..please”

They were both buried behind the shack.

Finally,matt heard the door open “hey keith..did you get anything?" Matt asked

“I got some food..and some water at least”

“Anyone try to hurt you?” Matt asked,grabbing a hold of the basket

“Nah,not today”

It always went silent,there was nothing to talk about anymore,not for them at least

“I saw some kids..they were sitting around watching their parents do work,i felt bad for them”

Matt looked down “yeah...they shouldnt have to deal with this”

Matt and Keith had changed over the past 3 years,Keith’s hair got longer and he grew a moustashe,matt cut his hair short and he grew a small beard

But what broke matt the most was that the scar on his nose was exactly like shiro’s

Keith had a scar right across his left eye

First the galra war..then years of peace..and now this

 

“We should probably get out of here for a bit,it’ll be nice to get out of this shack” Keith suggested

Matt nodded “yeah..we should”

Everything had changed,roads were cracked and broken,buildings and homes were damaged..and people are still trying to adjust to this setting

Matt had hoped pidge and hunk survived,both him and keith were glad that they have eachother to keep company during these times

Keith had pulled a recorder out of his pocket  
“..i love you,keith..” the voice had said

It hurt matt to see keith like this,sad and suffering

Every single night keith would go behind the shack and lay by lances grave and talk for hours upon hours,every night matt would hear muffled sobs from the bed next to him,whenever he saw something that reminded him of lance there was pain in his eyes

And with matt..matt couldnt handle it

Shiro was his whole world,he always visited his grave,always set down a flower or kissed the headstone,sometimes he’d leave a note.

He wished shiro would still be here

He wished he could just hear shiros voice again,even if it was a dream

The two of them sat on a bench staring at the sky

“Keith...be honest with me..will we ever be whole again?” Matt asked

“...i dont know the awnser to that...” Keith said sadly

“Neither do i”

“Listen..” keith said,grabbing a hold onto matts hand “shiro and lance may be gone,we may not know where hunk and pidge are...but at least we have eachother..”

Matt smiled a little “we have eachother...til the very end..”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith sat next to lances grave,running his fingers in the grass  
Matt had gone to get some gear for their search  
They were going to find pidge and hunk  
Keith felt a knot in his stomach and turned to lances headstone  
“Lance...do you know if we’ll find them?..”  
He felt a gush of wind blow his hair into his face  
He laughed a little “...thats a yes then...”  
Matt came around the corner “i got some stuff..we should head on the road”  
Keith got up and turned to the graves “see you two later” he said as both of them walked away from the shack

“Do you see the house?” Matt asked,keith could see matt shaking  
“I think i see it....wait...matt look at this..”  
The two of them turned to see a large graveyard

“...holy...” matt gasped

In front of the graveyard was a large sign 

“In memories of the heroes who were killed by the apocalyptic gas...a war is won through sacrifice”

Before matt could read the rest he darted through the graveyard   
Keith chased after him “MATT...WAIT UP...”

Matt stopped at a grave,he pulled up a translator and the voice read  
“Pidge Holt..Green Palidan of voltron..”  
Keith let out a little “oh...oh no...”  
As the voice kept reading matt sobbed..”im so sorry...i was too late..”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” matt screamed  
“Katie...im so sorry...oh my god katie im so sorry..i was supposed to protect you..and i failed...” he sobbed  
Matt went to hug keith and sobbed into his shoulder  
“...my baby sister...shes gone...shes gone..”  
“I miss her too matt..but at least she’s in a better place now..cmon..lets go find hunk...”  
Keith turned to pidges grave and choked up  
“Goodbye pidge...you did good..”

Matt and Keith had been in the woods for 3 hours..3 hours felt like 3 weeks  
Keith perked up “..matt..do you see that?..” he asked  
Matt looked up and saw what looked like to be hunks jacket  
Keith ran towards the figure “HUNK!!! HUNK!!! ITS ME!! ITS KEITH!”  
Hunk turned around and dropped his jaw “Keith!? Is..is it really you??”  
He ran over to hug keith and looked at him for a second “oh my god..it is you”  
The two of them had tears in their eyes,boy were they glad to see eachother  
Hunk had changed over the years,he had a scar right across his eye and he had grown a bit of a beard  
“Its..been too long..way too long..” keith quivered  
“It has..” hunk sighed  
Matt came running behind keith,hunk immediatley hugged him “so you’ve heard..?” “....yeah..”  
Hunk handed matt pidge’s glasses “here...she wanted you to have these...”  
Matt set the glasses on his face “..thank you..”   
Keith looked down at the floor and back at hunk “..lance is gone too..and so is shiro..”  
Hunk’s eyes lost a bit of light “oh my god..keith im so sorry..”   
“Hey hunk?” Matt asked “would you like to come with us?”  
Hunk smiled “Yeah..its lonley out here” he went into his shack and grabbed his things

The walk back home was long,the moment the boys arrived to the shack they just lied on their beds

Hunk and Matt were asleep,Keith stared at the wall in front of him,wondering when everything would go back to normal

Wondering if he’ll see lance again

Wondering if he’ll ever be home


	3. Authors Note

So uh..im probably gonna discontinue this fic,i’ve lost all motivation to continue this,but in the meantime you can read my chatfic and a new one comming out


End file.
